legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Legoland Wiki
Welcome to the Legoland Wiki This Wiki is made to give you all the information on Legoland. Everything that is to do with with Legoland and all its spin offs are on this wiki. To get started click on the database button above and navigate to the page you want. If you cant find it just type the key words in the search box above. If there is not a page for what you are looking for that just send me a message and I will be sure to make one. Any feed back please tell me. Enjoy learning. What is Legoland? Legoland has nothing to do with the theme park. Legoland is a game/Program that i play and make. The game and program has been going on for years now over 6 seasons with lots of episodes. I was starting to forget the information and loved the whole world of Legoland so I decided to make this wiki as a data base to store all the info on Legoland. It is only called Legoland as it first made it out of Lego and could not think of a better name at the time. The name has just stuck. What is the Game/Program about? Legoland is about a giant space station on a planet that researches all different things. Every episode there is always something happening weather its a war against a new alien race or people from the future coming back in time to save us from a disaster. For those who love science, fans of all the different startrecks or Doctor Who this is the wiki for you. I want to know more Unfortunately you cant watch the episodes as they have not been properly made but all the info on what would happen on them is here. If when Im older I decide to make this into something proper all the info on the episodes and seasons are here. But don't let that put you off. Look around the wiki and read about the episodes. Find out all about this new world. Ok but where do I get started? The best place to get started is to read this page again. Then go to the page called Legoland . This will give you more info about the story line of it. Then read the page Legoland Organisation . This will give you even more info on the subject. Thirdly, Read about Jack Stone and James Scottworthy . These people are the main characters. Finally, go to the episode page. Here is a list of all the Legoland Episodes in all of the six seasons. Reading the description of each one is basically like watching the episode. When ever you want to find out more about something just type it in on this wiki and you will find out. So go on and have fun. Got any feedback? Just tell me. Got any questions? Just ask. Thanks for reading now go off and have fun! Latest activity Category:Browse